Pain of the Full Metal one
by Lime Colored Cat
Summary: Rating may be slightly upped later. Edward search goes on, and the fatigue slowly catches up with him, complicating things as memories arise. (Slight hints of Shounen-Ai later)
1. Rain

First HagaRen fic ever! Woo-hoo!

As for those who've been waiting for my Wolf's Rain story... I've hit a brick wall with it. But I'll try to get it updated as soon as I can!  
Disclaimer: Full Metal Alchemist is copyrighted to Arakawa Hiromu and Square-Enix. I do not intend to make any money off of this whatsoever.

----

Summer. How Edward hated it. The moisture in the air made it feel heavy, and only made it hotter. He sighed and continued to lightly fan himself, trench coat thrown over the chair as he closed his eyes and his head fell back in fatigue. It had been a long week. Half opening one of his eyes, he observed that the sky looked like a tepid dish of soapy water, and decided that more rain was probably coming. He got off the chair on the balcony, grabbed his trench coat and went back inside, sighing again. "Brother, you seem a bit out of it..." Alphonse noted, his voice resounding within the metal of his armor. "It's just been a long week, Al." The older of the two muttered, as he flopped down on the bed. Alphonse pitied his brother. Their trip to the city of Schönheit had merely been another wild goose chase, and Ed would have to face the Colonel when they got back. Surely enough, after a few moments of silence in the room, a soft thunderclap, muffled by distance and the close balcony door, sounded outside. After a good thirty minutes a light rain shower began to fall, lulling Edward to sleep.

The morning looked as dreary as the previous night, minus the rain. The clouds were still present, but the rain had stopped. Edward got up and got ready to get on the train back to Central. As noon rolled around, he and Alphonse had finished packing and were on the train. Edward watched the scenery speed by without truly looking at it, merely collecting his thoughts. He felt the continuous noise of the train on the tracks lulling him towards a doze, but he shook it off and focused his golden eyes on his pocket watch, checking the time. A few more hours until he walked into the Colonel's office, and faced those sarcastic remarks. The mere thought of it made him angry. Comments on his size were to be expected by now, and he wondered idly if Hawkeye would get mad at him if he transmuted one of the desks again.

Ed sat with a hand propping his chin up on the Colonel's couch. "So yet another fake, hmm? Do you excpect that it will be allowed for you to continue to use military funds for your wild goose chases?" The black-haired man stated, the question being rhetorical. "You're the one who keeps giving me information on fakes." Edward spat back at Mustang, glaring at him. After a few more minutes of exchanged words, the Colonel's desk was turned into a giant wastebasket, and Hawkeye had managed to stop them before the Colonel had set the place on fire. But this was, in a sense, their routine. After sorting things out and returning the wastebasket to it's true form, Edward was handed a file on his next case, and he was to go tommorow. Ed couldn't take it one after another, he desperatley wanted a break. When he asked for one, the Colonel laughed and said that growing little boys should probably rest, which led to an argument at the sound of the word "little" but his request was granted.

----

Sorry for the shortness of this chapter! I will try to get this and my other fic updated soon, I promise!


	2. Visitors

Ed spent his "break" pouring over a stack of books in the National Library with Alphonse. After several hours they would leave, get something to eat and return. And they did this repeatedly for their three days, and then they had to head to their next stop.

Which turned out to be Xenotime again. Edward wondered if they would see Russel and Fletcher again, the thought actually making him smile. Of course, then the fact that Russel would do nothing but tease him popped into his mind, and he sighed heavily. Damn, why did he have to be so short? Of course, everyone said it was because he didn't drink milk, but how could some white substance secreted from a cow taste good or be good for you! He had thought that way for eighteen years! And yet, he still looked very much like a twelve year old... but pushing that thought aside, or trying to, he sulked and stared out of the window. A two day trip to Xenotime. And probably another dead-end. He pouted, and Alphonse already knew the reason, so he chose to refrain from asking.

Two sleepless nights of pondering later, they arrived at Xenotime Station. Alphonse put a metal hand on his brother's shoulder, gently shaking him. "Brother... Brother, we're here." Edward groaned and cursed silently under his breath, but got up and followed his little brother out of the train. "Well. Let's find the inn." With that statement from the older, but far shorter (-giggles nervously as Ed gives her a scary glare-) brother, they started searching. A good fifteen minutes down the path, Edward was getting increasingly frustrated. _Now where did they put that Inn?!_ He thought. "Brother..." came the soft voice next to him. "I beleive that's the inn, over there." Alphonse finished, pointing towards a half-hidden building around the corner. _How does he find things like that?!_ Ed thought, and he dug his hands into his trench coat pockets, now more annoyed than before. He stomped into the inn, and muttered something along the lines of "Reservation for the Elric Brothers..." to the clerk. She heard him, nodded, and handed him his key with a nervous smile at Ed's ticked-off-at-the-whole-world expression. He looked at the key. Floor seven, room 12- holy crap, floor seven?! Seven flights of stairs... fabulous. He was now in an even worse mood, and stomped up the stairs and into the room, his little brother in tow.

The first thing Edward did after entering was to flop down on the bed and mutter random obsceneties at the pillow, as though hoping the pillow would understand his pain, as he replayed the whole day to the soft fluffy white object. After finishing his rant to the pillow, Alphonse took a moment to speak. "Brother, should we go visit Russel and Fletcher?" He inquired, in truth a bit disturbed about the pilow thing. A smile did brighten on his older brother's face at those words. Edward would probably deny it to the death, but he missed the two terribly. They were good friends, especially Alphonse and Fletcher. "Well, let's get going!" Edward said, still grinning. However...

Of course, as one could predict, Edward was complaining after only two flights of stairs.

And he continued to do so.

------------------------------

SORRY!

It's short again! T-T

But... I'm having writing problems. Keep getting distracted with drawing.


End file.
